


Friction (A Side Story)

by LeCheesie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Just Otabek Being Cute, M/M, Pining, Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/pseuds/LeCheesie
Summary: This takes place in the first couple of chapters of my main fic, Friction. It's written from Otabek's point of view, and it is my celebratory 100+ followers on Tumblr work!





	Friction (A Side Story)

**Author's Note:**

> In order to understand this, you likely have to be a reader of [Friction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882433).  
> This is a short drabble of the first two chapters from Otabek's pov.  
> It's just something I decided to do to celebrate hitting 100+ followers on Tumblr!

“You should message him or something instead of talking about him all the time,” JJ said, sounding rather exasperated. He picked up a french fry, twirling it between his fingers before stuffing it into his mouth. Otabek looked at him with a curious expression, wiping his fingers on his napkin.

“Okay, and say what?  _ Hey, I’ve noticed you since you started watching my YouTube videos. I still notice you watching my stream all the time! _ ?” Otabek asked, dropping his gaze to stare at his hamburger. He’d known about Yuri since his first video went viral. He’d seen the shocking green eyes in his profile picture and recognized them again when he would pop up in his stream nearly every day.

He’d even found his Instagram with a little  _ investigating  _ but chose not to follow him in case it creeped Yuri out. Otabek was infatuated with him, the way his hair lay on his shoulders, the way his eyes sparkled in his pictures. He was absolutely breathtaking, and Otabek wanted him.

Hence the reason JJ had been trying to prod him into talking to the boy for years. No way was that happening, even if he knew Yuri watched almost every one of his streams religiously. Even if he caught him screenshotting his Snapchat pictures from time to time. Nope.

“Yeah, actually. You’re fucking Otabek Altin. You’re like some internet sensation. I’m sure he would choke on his tongue if you messaged him. Grow a pair, bro.” JJ said, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, really helpful, thanks.”

\---

When Otabek returned home from the gym, he picked his phone up to scroll through his notifications. A lot of responses to his Snaps from the day before, he looked through some of them but didn’t respond to any of them. His heart always skipped a beat or two anytime he saw Yuri’s handle pop up in his notifications, but today, he wasn’t there.

With a frown, Otabek pulled his shirt off and stalked to the bathroom. As he waited for the water to warm, he pulled up Yuri’s Instagram again, seeing he hadn’t posted a picture in a little over a week. His most recent photo was of him and a redheaded girl, the two of them flushed and sweaty, likely after a night out.

Even with pink-tinged cheeks and hair stuck to the sweat on his neck, Yuri was fucking gorgeous. Otabek chewed on his lip, throwing his head back with shame. He didn’t even know this guy, he’d never spoken a single word to him, but he was obsessed. Even when he dated around, Yuri was constantly on his mind. Otabek was almost ashamed of it, often times soothing his erection by fantasizing about Yuri. He was gone on Yuri, and it was embarrassing, to say the least. 

Otabek locked his phone again with a sigh, peeling his clothes off to climb into the shower. He washed away the sweat, wondering if his feelings could swirl around the drain with it.

After his shower, Otabek pulled his phone out again, capturing a quick clip of himself. He smiled at the camera, feeling the water roll down his bare torso from his wet hair. He generally sent clips like this to try and pull the attention of a certain yuri-p on his Snapchat, always grinning to himself with triumph when he received the notification of him screenshotting his pictures.

What he wasn’t expecting was a response. Not even ten minutes later, he received a picture. The figment of his wildest fantasies had responded to him for the first time, well,  _ ever.  _ Otabek’s eyes flitted across his face, those green eyes glinting, his lips pink and pouty. His hair framed his face in gentle golden waves, and Otabek’s breath caught in his throat when he saw the pale expanse of his exposed shoulder.

Calmly collecting himself, Otabek decided he would send something back in response. He couldn’t do it now, or Yuri would think it was weird, right? It took him nearly the entire day to pull himself together and take a decent picture, captioning it with  _ ur cute, thanks for being a fan.  _ He mentally facepalmed at his generic response, but maybe it would make Yuri less likely to be entirely creeped out.

Within moments of sending it, Otabek’s phone dinged with the notification that yuri-p had screenshotted his picture. He wasn’t sure why he was still awake considering he usually turned in well before midnight. It was after midnight though, and he’d spent the entire day trying to form a response to the picture Yuri had sent him. He wasn’t going to reply just yet, but he planned to.

\---

The next morning, Otabek rolled over to pick up his phone and send out his daily Snap that he would be streaming that afternoon. After he sent it off, he took another picture of himself, his lips forming a sly smile.  _ I c u screenshotting me _ it said, and he sent it to a certain blonde before pulling himself out of bed.

Today was going to be another normal day, his morning jog to be followed by a few hours at the gym. Even though he spent the vast majority of his time playing video games in front of an audience, Otabek took pride in his health.

Before he slipped out the door, he checked his phone once more. There was another response from Yuri. Heart pounding in his ears, he pulled open the picture. He felt his mouth run dry. Yuri had that  _ I just woke up  _ look to him, and holy shit was it sexy. His hair was a mess, and Otabek could see a small strip of his thighs beneath his oversized shirt.

What almost did him in was the request to add him on Instagram. Hell yeah he would add him on Instagram, that would make his photo  _ perusing  _ sprees a lot easier. He would wait though, knowing better than to act too aggressive with his desire.

Otabek decided instead to go about his day as per usual, but Yuri didn’t once leave his mind. He would never get over that small strip of skin peeking out from under his shirt. Never get over his tousled hair, wanting so badly to feel it between his fingers. Yuri was going to be the death of him, but Otabek couldn’t think of a better way to go.

After his stream, Otabek scrambled to open Yuri’s Instagram, adding him with trembling fingers. He scrolled through his feed, wondering if it would be weird for him to like more than one of his photos. Would it be weird for him to like something from over a month back? Swallowing his pride, Otabek did it anyways.

He liked almost every single picture that was posted on Yuri’s Instagram, his heart pounding in his chest as he relished in the fact that he was allowed to peek into this person’s personal life just a little more. Not that he hadn’t before, but now he was at least  _ invited. _

Otabek wanted so badly to play the stoic, seemingly uninterested role, but that flew out the window the second Yuri sent him that second picture. He’d waited years to talk to Yuri, and his self-restraint was nearly nonexistent. Even if he was being too aggressive, his years of pining over someone he didn’t know was going to beat out any logical notions.

\---

Otabek didn’t hear much from Yuri for a few days, beyond a couple of  _ sexy  _ pictures paired with sarcastic responses. He didn’t see Yuri pop up on his stream either, and it was beginning to worry him. He tried to tone down his aggression, only sending Yuri a picture if he received one first. On the fourth day, Otabek gave in first, sending a picture to Yuri after his workout.

He was notified that Yuri screenshotted it, and he felt relief wash over him. So he wasn’t tired yet, maybe he was just busy...

He didn’t get a response though, frowning before he left his phone lying on his bed to take a shower. Fingers brushing over the scruff on his chin, he opted to shave, rather enjoying the feeling of smooth skin beneath his fingertips.

Against his better judgment, Otabek sent another picture. He tugged his sweatpants down slightly and snapped a quick picture. He almost expected Yuri to screenshot it, but he didn’t. What he  _ did  _ get was likely far better, another mouthwatering picture.

And holy shit did Yuri look good in makeup. His eyelashes looked even longer if that was possible, and there was that damn shoulder again. Otabek wanted to kiss along his pale skin, nip at it and leave marks. He wanted to watch them bloom on that ivory skin, run his tongue along the expanse of Yuri’s collarbone.

Otabek almost lost track of the time, finding his hand palming at himself through his sweatpants. It was nearly time to stream, and he needed to coax his erection down before he presented himself in front of thousands of people.

It was a long night, Otabek’s mind wandering back to that shoulder. Back to those shocking green eyes, those long eyelashes. He tried to focus on his gaming, he really did, but his mind was elsewhere. Before he ended the stream, he gave a couple shoutouts as he always did, throwing Yuri’s name into the mix.

After eating dinner and preparing for bed, Otabek checked his phone to see if Yuri said anything about it. His eyebrows raised at the added  _ Also, your groupies are adding me all over the place  _ that Yuri had tagged to his Snap. Otabek hadn’t thought of that, pressing his fingers to his eyes with a sigh. He didn’t know what to say to that but churned out an ever-so-lame  _ Sorry, I guess that’s the side effect of getting involved with me. _

Getting involved with him? Was that too forward? It was too late to take it back, the Snap already sent. The picture he got back nearly wiped him out, though, Yuri looking like a fucking angel even with his mascara clumping together.

Otabek was  _ not  _ expecting to get ahold of Yuri’s phone number so easily, though. He smiled to himself in victory, his fingers trembling as he added Yuri’s phone number to his contact list. He felt hot all over, his mind racing a mile a minute as he sent out his first text.

**Hey Yura**

Was it weird for him to use nicknames already? Oh well, Otabek was tired of playing nice. He was silently lusting over Yuri for years, and he was ready to throw everything to the side to get what he wanted.


End file.
